Naruto's Upcoming V2
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS.V2
Summary: This is a redo of my first story, Naruto get's removed from his world on his 5th birthday, trained by his ancestors and a multidimensional god. Current sent into The Percy Jackson world, The gods won't be ready for the chaotic maelstrom that is Naruto Uzumaki. Warning: Blood, gore, sex and adult themes will be included.
1. Chapter 1

IM BACK BITCHES...

Yeah, some of you guys ( and girls ) probably have no idea who the fuck I am. well if you know somebody who had the same name as that this story has and went by the authors name of Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS yeah im that guy. Before anybody starts to complain from my absents I have reasons! Main reason being that... I FORGOT MY GOD DAMN PASSWORD! and that pretty much sums it up, well that and that I haven't had access to wifi, until recently. so yeah that pretty much explain it. Anyways im going to reattempt the same story but do it different and better, also for those that complain about grammar. I was a very antisocial, depressed 12 with a shitty computer that I still use! so yeah, that's my defense. As a side note, im not going to repeat the first chapter of the original series, that explains Naruto's origin. while it does need to be redone I plan on making it a one shot because of all the crossovers I plan to do with this same Naruto.

Im just gonna jump in here with this story so here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or Percy Jackson, all rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

"Well shit, he just had to send me in,BY FALLING FROM THE GOD DAMN SKY DURING A FUCKING STORM!" Screamed Naruto as he fell... from the sky during a storm, with the ground approaching fast.

"Is that a cow?!" Naruto yelled as he was hit by a flying cow an sent into a small forest seconds before he hit the ground. "Yep that was a cow, you ok body?" Naruto asked as he pushed the cow off of him. "Moo." Said the cow. As it stood up "Good, don't worry i'll make sure whoever threw you pays, big time, For now go back where you came from, i'll come by and check on you later. Bye!" Naruto said before he dashed out of the woods and back onto the road as he chased down what ever threw the cow.

Within seconds he came upon a small crater with some metal object in the center of it. "AHH!" Screamed a male voice. "Looks like I found my target." Naruto stated as he started to run towards a hill, where he saw two boys, one clearly unconscious, and the other falling down knocked out. But what caught Naruto's attention was a 8 foot tall Minotaur about to deal the finishing blow to the boys, one of which seemed to have a broken arm.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he approached the Minotaur, who stopped his attack and turned his head to looked at Naruto. " Are you the fucker that threw a cow, that ended up hitting me?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone with his arms crossed, getting the full attention of the Minotaur as it turned its body completely around to face him.

"Yes." The Minotaur simply stated in a deep voice. "Well I'll be damned, finally a Minotaur that talks, no offense but none of the Minotaurs i've faced have never said a word to me despite their obviouse intelligence." Naruto said in a laid back tone, making the Minotaur tilt its head "Anyways, I'd like to first thank you for that, getting hit by a cow mid-air is much less painfull than hitting the ground face first while traveling at about mach 2 speeds. Anyways i'm getting off topic, I unfortunately can't allow you to kill those two, it's nothing personal, just business. You understand, right?" Naruto asked as the Minotaur got into a charging position. "Yes. it stated simply."Ok then, lets get this party started!"

( Start song "Chain reaction" by love like gravity, I don't own )

The Minotaur charged, Naruto just smiled and closed his eyes and side stepped at the last second. Causing the Minotaur to charge pass him before stopping a few seconds later and turned towards Naruto who got into a boxing stance jumping lightly side to side. " Don't fight me like a animal, I have no doubt that you actually have some skill, so use it. " Naruto stated causing the Minotaur to stand up and give his version of a smirk. He liked this guy in front of him, "shame I one of us has to die." Thought the Minotaur before it ran towards Naruto on two legs."Now that's more like it!" Naruto shouted as the Minotaur pulled back and launched a punch, Naruto defflected it and ducked under and aimed a punch at its gut, that went straight through causing a mix of blood and sand to squirt out. The Minotaur used the hand that Naruto had defflected and side smacked him in the face sending him into and through a tree.

The Minotaur turned around and went towards the boys. The hole in his stomach already healed, believing that Naruto was dead. Only for him to feel his tail get pulled and lifted off the ground before getting slammed back into it."Come on you didn't think that it'll be that easy, did you?" Naruto stated before he tightened his grip on the Minotaur's tail before he started to spin round pulling the Minotaur in the process. Naruto let go sending the Minotaur into the pile of debri that used to be a tree.

"Im not done yet bitch, take this, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he appeared above the Minotaur in a burst of speed with a beautiful blue swirling spere with specs of red and purple in his hand. The Minotaur managed to smash his arm into the side of Naruto's body sending him off course. As a last ditch attempt to harm the Minotaur. Naruto detonated the rasengan point blank, sending both of them flying in opposite directions.

"Hey! You still alive over there?" Naruto asked as he got up as the same time the Minotaur did.

( song end.)

"Yeah um can we pause this fight for a second and have a little conversation?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from the Minotaur. "What are you staring a, oh that-" Naruto paused as he saw the damage done to him, he was missing his right arm ,as well as part of his face and leg, showing burnt skin and some bone. Before it all healed "-Don't worry about that, I've seen worse and healed from it, anyway can we still have that conversion?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the Minotaur.

( time skip )

"Oh I see, that makes sense then, your being forced to kill these kids by a god that control's the underworld. Hmm, hey what if I said that I could get them off your back,and you can live in relative peace?" Said Naruto, who was sitting on a log across from the Minotaur, who was sitting on a small boulder. " I'd say bullshit." " Now that's ironic, but why not?" " Because their gods, we're nothing more than monsters that always need to die by themselves or their children's hand." I don't think so, and I'll make sure they change their mind, and that's a promise and I Never break a promise to a friend!" Naruto declared as stood up.

"I'd pay to see that." The Minotaur said. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Naruto said with a grin. "What are you talking about?" The Minotaur asked as he stood up as well. " I'm talking about a bet." " What are the stakes?" " I bet that I can get everybody in that camp you mentioned to wake up, grab their weapons and run towards us expecting a army." "I'd take that bet, but if I win and they don't show up, you'll be my slave and do as I say." The Minotaur stated as he crossed his arms with a triumphant grin on his face. "Deal but if I win you'll be my servant." Naruto stated with a grin. " Deal, and I swear that under the river spyks." "Same here, Now lets shake on it. " They shook hands as thunder crackled in the sky.

"Okay You might want to cover your ears, Darkness clones." Naruto said forming 50 darkness clones from the surrounding darkness. " This is going to be awesome. On my mark." Naruto stated as he started to gather his demonic chakra. "RRRROOAARRR!" Naruto roared followed by the clones at, each starting to roar at different octaves, causing the very ground to shake and the water around them evaporate into nothing forming a sphere to form, stopping and obliterating all the rain for a Minute straight before all the clones disappearing as their chakra ran out.

"Ah, Now we wait." Naruto said after catching his breath. " You fully have my respect now." Said the Minotaur in a shocked tone. "Great to hear buddy, how long till you think they get here?" "I'd give it a couple of Minute." "I give it seconds." "Why so short?" "Because I already see fire."Naruto stated and pointed towards the top of the hill where he already saw people with weapons gathering.

"Hey, Don't shoot, we come in peace!" Naruto yelled getting nothing but surprised,shocked,outrage and confusion on all their faces. Wait confusion? "Excuse me coming though, get out of my wayyy!" Screamed a girl before she stumbled and started to roll down the hill, landing right in front of Naruto. " Hey you alright?" Asked Naruto as he offered a hand to the girl in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the girl before she kicked Naruto in the neck, right at the Adams apple. "Argh, what did I do?" Naruto asked as he collapsed to the ground holding his Neck. " You do know that your still speaking in my language, right? Pretty much all they heard was a bunch of mooing and some small traces of Greek" Said the Minotaur. "NO, I did not! God damn it, why is it still hurting!" Screamed Naruto.

"Get away from me you barbarian,demon, freak!" Screamed the girl as she pointed a small dagger at Naruto, who at that point was standing up and glaring death at the girl with only his blue and red heterochromatc eyes glowing the darkness and rain, before lighting striked and illuminated the area, showing that the shadows were moving as if possessed.

"Hey! who ever the fuck is in charge around here, come and get this girl and those 2 over there, before I really get pissed off!"Naruto yelled shocking everyone out of their stupor, and look towards they still unconscious boys. before firing arrows at Naruto, the Minotaur and... the girl, who was about to be pierced by about a dozen arrows. Before Naruto appeared in front of her and took the arrows instead.

Blood was all the girl could see at the moment, before she opened her eyes and saw the thing she kicked in front of her, pierced by a dozen arrows. "Hey, You okay back there?" Naruto asked turning his head and showed her his blue eye. She nodded in response, to shocked to speak. "Good, now if you'll excuse me. Hey! I said that we come in peace and that to come get these 2 idiots, Now MOVE!" Yelled Naruto with pure authority in his voice, making several come down to get the boys out of pure instinct and fear.

"Now that thats done, follow me Minotaur." Naruto said as he walked up toward the camp and stopped right in front of the barrier and right in front of a shocked centaur, who was even further shocked when Naruto walked in with no problem. "Hey, you look like your in charge, can you let my pal here in? He won't be harming anybody unless they start it." Naruto said getting a nod in return. "Good, now that thats out of the way, im going to pass out from blood loss and a huge ass fucking headache, if I wake up and something happens to him, I'm blaming you." And with those last words Naruto passed out.

"I don't care what just happened and I don't want to know, just let that thing in and put him on a medical bed, I'm going back to bed." Said Dionysus, who just got there, before he headed back to bed."First a problem with the gods and now this, i'm getting to old." Thought Chiron before He gave instructions to the campers and let the Minotaur into the came.

* * *

OK then! Thats the first chapter, of this, I'm not going to describe what any gods ( other than Artemis ) Just imagion the way they look like in the books or I'll try to up date regularly, if I can ( I have a job and go to school so that might not happen, but I'll try)

Also like I said above, I'm going to making a one-shot of Naruto's origins, question is, would I put it in a Naruto Xover crossover or a regular Naruto fanfic, some one please tell which one i should do, cause I honestly have no idea.

Anyways Darkness out!


	2. Fitting in

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

"I'm hungry." Said Naruto as he woke up. " I taste blood." Naruto thought as he exited the building. "It seems that everybody is asleep." Naruto noted as he got up and headed to nowhere particular. He soon came upon what he guessed was where they stored food. " This is definitely a good idea." Naruto said out loud as he created 2 dozen Darkness clones.

"Ok you guy's know what to do, I'm going to go look and see where the cafe or where ever these people eat is." Naruto said before walking out and right into a hairy chest. "What the fuck?" Naruto questioned before he stepped back and noticed the Minotaur. "I see you are awake master." The Minotaur said as he bowed on his knees.

"What are you do, master! Fuck that man, get up." Naruto said and the Minotaur did as he said. " Are you unhappy by me calling you master?" Asked the Minotaur. "YES! I am." Naruto said with a huff. " Would lord be better?" "No it won't." "How about." "Ok stop right there, I don't want you to call me master or lord, or overlord or any other synonyms." Naruto stated throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Why not, you won the bet." Stated the Minotaur clearly confused as to why his new master doesn't like being called as such. "Look that bet was just so I can offer you protection, we're friends not master and servant. "Naruto said with a smile. "Friends?" The Minotaur said clearly unfamiliar with the words."You don't know what a friend is, do you?" Naruto asked getting a no in return. "Look I'm probably the worst person to explain this to you, seeing as I only went over it once with my sensie. Maybe ask somebody else, sorry buddy." Naruto said slightly saddened that he himself barely knew the meaning of the word friend. " Hey for now just call me by my name, I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Like wise Mast, Naruto." The Minotaur said. "Don't you have a name?" Naruto asked. "No" " Hmm, that's it I'll give you a name... Eventually, I promise, for now i'll just call you Mino." Naruto said getting a surprised look from the currently named Mino. "Thank you." Mino said not really knowing what to say at the moment."Anytime Mino, hey do you want to help me with something?" " Like what?" Asked Mino getting a smirk from Naruto. "Follow me, this is going to be awesome." Naruto said as he walked back towards the eating area.

( Time Skip )

Soon enough everybody had woken up, other than those that were injured, everyone started to head to breakfast and sat down, still half asleep, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Shouted Naruto, startling everybody in the process. "AHHHH!" Was the collective sound that could be heard. "Still talking in my language. " Stated Mino who stopped waving a little flag that Naruto had made him.

"Ah, sorry about that, What I meant to say was, good morning." Naruto said after banging his head against a table. "AHHH!" "Really, really, come on, we went over this yesterday, What do I need to do to get you idiots to believe that we mean you no harm." Naruto said getting silence in return.

"WE COME IN PEACE!" Naruto said before he was tackled by a girl with dirty blond hair. Said girl soon got picked up by Mino as everybody else got into a battle position. " Mino put the dumb girl down, please. "Naruto said calmly and Mino did as he said with a grunt in response."See, if we were here to fight Mino here probably would of bitch slapped you outta here, and trust me you don't want that, it hurts, like a lot." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"What is with all this noise! It is to early for this!" Came the voice of Dionysus as he pushed through the crowd. "Oh it's you, shouldn't that thing be on a leash." "What are you implying?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. "I'm not implying anything, I'm merely stating a fact. That thing right there is little more than a mindless anim.." Dionysus was cut off as a small killer intent flooded his senses.

"Take that back." Naruto growled out. " Looks like the master isn't to different than its pet." Dionysus said not even caring about the KI that had suddenly stopped. Before it came back even stronger causing him to stumble back a little bit in surprise. " You know from what Mino here has told me, you are a god, Dionysus correct?" Asked Naruto was was glaring at Dionysus.

"Yes I am, now do you know who your dealing with?" Dionysus said in a voice laced with arrogance as he flared a little bit of his godly presence. "Then go to hell." Naruto simply stated. "What?!" " I said go to hell, from what I've come to understand you gods are little more than monsters." Naruto said getting shocked reactions.

"How dare you, I should turn you into a roach and step on you for this!" Dionysus said in rage. "Go ahead do it, or are you really that stupid, I don't fear nor do I respect you. I do not see a god in front of me, if anything I see a child throwing a tantrum. The only thing that separates you from being a monster is that you don't kill for the fun of it. But all the other signs are there. Greed, Pride, Sloth, Lust, Rage, all of that is that."Naruto said as he started to walk towards Dionysus who stumbled back in shock and a little bit of fear?

"What?" Dionysus said as the world seemed to turn black and grey around him. "You are greedy because you take what you want without caring about how other's feel. You prideful because of your tittle. You a sloth because you are lazy and would rather sleep than help anybody else when you are needed. You are lustful because you thirst for everything, you want more power and will do anything to get it. And lastly you are filled with rage because you think you deserve more and you hate anybody who questions that." Said Naruto as he stopped right in front of the shocked and now terrified Dionysus.

"You call us monsters, you are no better, so stop trying to act all mighty and reflect on your flaws so that you may truly earn the tittle of god." Naruto said before he turned around. "Is this a bad time?" Came the voice of over a dozen Naruto's all carrying multiple food items. "Actually no its perfect, it was getting a little tense in here." Said Naruto with a smile as the clones started to set the tables.

"What is this?" Questioned Chiron as he approached Naruto. "Oh this, well I thought that we might have gotten on the wrong foot last night, so I decided to make breakfast with food that I found!" Said Naruto with a toothy grin on his face. "With our supplies, no doubt." Said Chiron with a smirk on his bearded face.

"Yep! I made all kinda of breakfast foods, here let me show you." naruto said as he went to the tables that the food was on. "Lady's and Gentlemen, I have provided you with a peace offering due to our rather crude introduction last night." Said Naruto as he stepped to the side to show his creations.

"I have made a at least a dozen of every commonly known pancakes, freshly cooked sausage eggs and bacon, and for any vegans here I have made you two special dishes of my own creation!" Proclaimed Naruto as he stepped to the side farther to show everyone what he had made. "First off we have the ever exotic fruit pancake supreme! It is a normal pancake made for vegetarians but topped with a variety of fruits such as banana slices, pineapple, kiwi , grapes and peeled oranges." Naruto proclaimed showing them what it looked like.

"Up next we have what I like to call The hardcore vegi-cake! similar to to its fruity counter part, only difference would be the use of celery, cabbage, carrots, broccoli and spinach!" Naruto proclaimed proudly. "Oh and before we got lemon seasoned grilled and fried fish for any pesctarian here. Also these two right here are mainly just for show, I actually mixed the fruits and vegetables in with the batter, don't worry about choking though, I did something special to prevent that.

Silence.

"You know i'm really trying here. the least you could do is try it." Naruto deadpanned seeing no visible reaction that was until Chiron stepped forward and grabbed a plate with the vegi-cake on it. "Chiron, don't it could be poisoned!" Exclaimed a girl with long and dark brown hair and story grey eyes as she ran forward and tried to grab the plate but failed to do so as Chiron held the plate high.

"Do you swear on the river styx that this isn't poisoned?" Asked Chiron as he looked at Naruto. "um yeah sure, I swear it on the river Styx." Said Naruto followed by a crack of thunder. _"What the heck it isn't raining right now_." Thought Naruto.

"That's good enough for me." Said Chiron before he took a bit out of the vegi-cake. As Chiron put it in his mouth he froze. "What did you do to Chiron!" Screamed the girl with grey eyes. " I didn't do anything I promise!" Yelled Naruto in panic trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"This, this is." Said Chiron in a shaken tone. "Chiron what is it?" Asked the girl that tackled Naruto earlier." This, is, AMAZING! I have never tasted something so good in my life!" Proclaimed Chiron who started to eat the vegi-cake with gusto.

"Gods, Chirons right, this is amazing." Said a blond boy. " Luke don't eat that it's gotta be enchanted or something!" Shouted the girl the grey eyed girl. "Annabeth, in all the years you have known me, have I ever led you astray or done something foolish without thinking?" Asked Chiron who just finished his vegi-cake.

"No but." Started Annabeth only to be interrupted by Chiron as he stomped one of his hooves. "No buts Annabeths, this young man here has accomplished amazing feats that nobody, not even your mother could of thought of." Said Chiron shocking many present."As you say Chiron." Grumbled Annabeth. "Now thats how we get it done, diplomacy for the win, give me five Chiron!" Shouted Naruto getting a hand five from Chiron.

"Oh hey Mino, I made something special for you, look. "Naruto said he pointed toward a stack off three feet wide vegi-cakes. " Hey, but before you dig in, think you can help me out, I can't exactly eat with a dozen arrows in my body." Naruto said as he walked out of the cafe and into the woods, followed by Mino.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, SHIT THAT STINGS, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE OUT OF MY BODY, WHAT IT YOUR GONNA HIT MY NU... OH THANK ALL THAT IS EVERYTHiNG. AHHH!" Were the sounds that were heard for the next couple of minutes.

 _"It's good to have you back Naruto_." Chiron thought with a smile before he went for another vegi-cake. Those things are addictive.

 **Well there you guys go, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Anyways anybody interested in Minos name just put a suggestion in the reviews, but please no taurus, I already know a few characters Naruto's gonna meet later that have that name.**

 **Anyways Darkness out!**


	3. reunion conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

" You know, you could have been more gentle when you were taking out a arrow that was less than a inch from my BALLS! " Naruto shouted at Mino as they emerged from deep in the forest.

" At least I got it out ." Said Mino with a shrug. " Be that as it may, if I ever get impaled in that area again, just be careful. " Naruto said as they came out from the woods to see Chiron standing there.

" What do you want? " Naruto said with a bored tone. " I just wanted to thank you for saving Grover and Percy last night, and for breakfast. I also wanted to apologize for the behavior of the campers." Said Chiron.

" What else do you want?" Naruto asked in a knowing tone. " What is your name?" Asked Chiron, changing from thankful to serious in an instant. If this was who he thought it was then there was no use beating around the bush.

" What's it to ya?" Asked Naruto. " There is only one person i know that has multiple abilities like yours." Said Chiron as he unconsciously shuffled his legs in anticipation.

" And how does that affect me, as far as I'm concerned none of this concerns me, maybe you got me confused with someone else." Said Naruto with a wave of his hand as he began to walk away, only to be stopped as Chiron stood in his path.

" I'm afraid that's not possible. " Chiron said as he stomped one of his hooves. " Yeah, and why is that? " Asked Naruto as he crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

" I saw this person fall in battle over 3 centuries ago. " Chiron said in a voice laced with regret and a small hint of hope.

" So what, I still don't see how any of this concerns me, and quite frankly I'm hungry as fuck and you're pissing me off." Naruto said as he began to walk past Chiron, only for a javelin to smack into his gut and sent him flying into a tree.

" None of that matters! Now tell me what you know about Naruto Sparda!" Chiron yelled as he appeared in front of Naruto's downed body. Said body soon turned black and crumpled to the floor like ash, before that to disappeared into nothing.

" The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda. Now tell me, how do you know of me?" Naruto said as he appeared on Chiron's back with a sword made out of shadows in his hand, held to Chiron's throat.

" You mean, you don't remember?" Asked Chiron as he turned his head slightly to look at Naruto. " I don't remember a lot of people, or rather I just don't feel like remembering. Now answer my question, how do you know about me?" Asked Naruto as he brought his blade closer to Chiron's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

" Who do you think taught you archery? " Chiron said with a smirk as he saw Naruto's eyes widen in realization. " Wait a second, your Chiron, that Chiron?! " Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he got off if Chiron's back and let his sword dissolve.

" It's good to see you again Naruto. " Said Chiron with a smile, before he was punched in the face and sent crashing into a tree.

" What the fuck man!? You couldn't just be normal and ask me who I was, or just tell me your name and see if I remembered it! Did you really have to be dramatic? Also. " Naruto said as he appeared next to Chiron's downed body and grabbed his tail.

" This is for the time you left me in the hands of over a dozen Gorgons who wanted to FUCK ME!" Naruto shouted as he swung Chiron by his tail and sent him flying back towards the camp.

" That wasn't very smart you know. " Stated Mino. " Yeah I know, let's go find the idiot before someone else does." Said Naruto as he started to run in the direction followed by Mino.

( Back at the dining hall)

" Ahh, that tasted awesome. " Said Selena " I can't believe you ate that junk food, you're going to get fat." Said Drew in a disgusted tone. " Yeah how do you ever expect to get a man if you look like a walrus." Said random girl number 1, followed by a chorus of laughter.

" You know, maybe if you idiots focused more on training rather than your looks, your cabin wouldn't be the weakest in the camp " Said Clarisse with a smirk as she walked towards the table.

" Oh look, if it isn't the barbarian, sorry but do you mind standing downwind, we don't want your stink to rub off on us." Said Drew with a cocky smirk on her face. " Can you all just shut up, I'm trying to think." Said Annabeth.

" Then go think somewhere else, I got a problem with these idiots." Clarisse said. " Yeah and what is that meathead?" Said ..

" Can you morons just shut up! " Shouted Annabeth. Shocking a few that knew the normally calm girl.

" Not before I help these lost clowns find the circus!" Shouted Clarisse as she approached the before mentioned clown. " You wanna go war whore! " shouted Drew, slamming her hands down on the table and standing up.

" Bring it flower girl!" Clarisse shouted as she drew back a arm to punch.

" Clarisse, stop it, Drew is out of line, there's no need to fight." Said Silena as she stood in between the two girls.

CRASH

" What was that!?" Asked Annabeth before she ran to the smoking crater that used to be Dionysus's personal table. "Oh my gods, it's Chiron!" Shouted Annabeth as she and a few other campers climbed into the crater and tried to pull Chiron out.

"What could of done this?" Asked Drew as she stood to the side, shocked like many others, that Chiron could of been so badly damaged. " Isn't it obvious? That Minotaur did this, I mean what else could of gotten through the camp shields and do this much damage!?" Shouted Annabeth stood up and drew her dagger, that was tied to the holster that was on her jeans.

"You'd actually be surprised by the answer to that question." Said Naruto as he and Mino stood before the campers. "So you admit it, you sent your pet to-" "Holy shit! Is he really knocked out from that, ha, the years haven't been kind to you my friend have they?" Asked Naruto as he appeared directly in front of Chiron's unconscious body.

"You get away from him!" Shouted Clarisse as she went to tackle Naruto only for it be appear more like a glomp, since Naruto barely moved.

" What the hell was that suppose to be?" Thought Naruto before he got impaled in the back with a dagger.

" Seriously, can you idiots please stop, it's annoying, and I used to do this to him all the time, he'll be fine, and you can expect this to be a regular occurrence, probably once a week at least, besides he's awake so you can ask him what happened yourself." Naruto said pointing at the groaning Chiron.

"Chiron are you OK, what should we do about him?" asked Annabeth as she

" Yeah , hey, I hate to interrupt the moment and all, but I kinda got a knife in my back that's burning like no ones business, plus me and my friend here are kinda surrounded by teenagers with a bunch of sharp pointy swords, not complaining,not complaining, you can continue the moment ,sorry." Naruto said as he held his arms up after trying to push away one of the many swords only for the person holding it to push it closer , almost touching his nose.

" Stand down now! " Chiron said as he stood up shakily and with help from Annabeth, causing everybody but Clarisse to move away from Naruto.

" What the hell Chiron, this guy attacked you! " Yelled Clarisse as she dug her dagger deeper into Naruto's back.

"You know first you hug me then you stab me with a dagger, you need to work on your approach I'm getting mixed messages." Naruto said with a grin making Clarisse blush "That wasn't a hug, it was a tackle!" Shouted Clarisse.

"Yeah you can call it foreplay for all I care, now if you don't mind can you please pull the dagger out of my back it burns!" Naruto demanded as he pushed Clarisse away and knelt to the ground and tried to pull the dagger out only to not be able to reach it. "A little help would be nice you know!" Naruto yelled getting no reaction in response." Seriously what did you do to this thing, lace it with acid? It feels like it's eating through my skin.

" Stand still Naruto that's a weapon made of celestial bronze.." Chiron said as he walked over to Naruto and pulled the dagger out. " Then why the hell did it hurt me so much?" Naruto thought as he stood up.

"Now Clarisse, I want you to apologize to Naruto here." Chiron said as he stood in front of Clarisse with his arms crossed. " Why should I apologize to him? He attacked you!" Shouted Clarisse. "Because I attacked him first as a test to make sure he was who I thought he was,which he is and I really rather not have a friend of mine be treated as if he was a monster! " Shouted Chiron shocking all.

" Chiron are you okay? " Asked Selena as she looked at Chiron in concern. "Yes I am, just apologize to my friend." Said Chiron after he took a deep and pulled the dagger from Naruto's back and tucked it in his bal vest pocket.. "Wait, Friend! This guy's your friend?" shouted Annabeth in surprise, not sure how to react to trying to kill her father figure's friend.

"Yes he is, are you okay Naruto?" Asked Chiron as he noticed that Naruto's wound wasn't healing very quickly." Yeah i'll be fine, just hurts, like a lot, also quick question Chiron." Naruto said as he stood up shakily. " Yes Naruto, what is it?" Chiron asked. " Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Naruto asked as his legs started to wobble and his eyes became glazed. "Naruto lift up your shirt." Chiron said. "Oooh I so called it, you are a pedophile." Naruto said while pointing at Chiron in an accusing fashion.

"I am not a pedophile! Now lift up your shirt!" Chiron yelled, it was bad enough there were rumors among his brethren that he was a pedophile, he did not need rumors like that to spread to the camp of young impressionable children that look up to him and would likely do anything he says.

" Chiron's a pedophile, Chiron's a pedophile, Chiron's a pedoph- argh." Naruto started in a sing song voice only to fall to his knees and vomit blood. "Naruto!" Chiron yelled as he grabbed Naruto's limp form and lifted his shirt to find several stab wounds.

"Good night Chiron." Naruto said weakly as he started to drift off into unconsciousness hearing his name called repeatedly.

* * *

 **Yeah sorry for the wait i've been busy, also the cliffhanger but theres a reason for that coming next chapter, plus if anybody has any problems with the plot speed i'm going at, well I got like 5 and a half books to go through within with around 70 chapters plus other stories to do that in the end will go in a mega crossover so i'm kinda rushing with everything, anyways you guys can choose one person from Naruto's world to come o the Percy jackson world and either be against or with Naruto in he upcoming battles, no parents or Akatsuki though, I got a plan for them. preferably dead characters though, time is irrelevent in my stories and I can have characters like Haku or Zabuza in here after they die, because until my Naruto reunites with his other half everything will be cannon in his universe so get to voting!**

 **Darkness out**


End file.
